Smoke and Mirrors/Transcript
: LYDIA: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : SCOTT: It's a Deadpool-- a hit-list of supernatural creatures. ( ) : SCOTT: Why would someone use all this money just to kill us? ( ) : SCOTT: And I know exactly who the Benefactor is... ( ) : STILES: ...Meredith. ( ) : LYDIA: It was your idea. : PETER: I will take out all of them! ( ) : KIRA: Is it over? ( ) : SCOTT: I'm not a murderer. : LIAM: But you are a predator. ( ) : DEREK: My strength, the healing... All of it. : SCOTT: Gone? : DEREK: Whatever Kate did to me, it's still happening. ( ) : LYDIA: AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! : STILES: Banshees predict death. ( ) : KATE: You wanna bail on the plan. : PETER: Not when I'm this close to killing Scott McCall. ( ) : KATE: We're all going to church! : STILES: Mexico. : KIRA: Scott! ( ) : ARGENT: You ever heard of the Berserkers? : DEREK: They wore the skins of bears to channel their ferocity. ( ) : SCOTT: No, Kate... Don't! : SCOTT: AHHHHHHHHH! ( ) LA IGLESIA : KIRA: Scott? : KIRA: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! : KATE: I'm going to have to do a better job of covering that up... : KIRA: What did you do to him? : KATE: How-- that's... that's the better story. You see, when I first got away from the Calaveras, I had no idea where to go... But something kept pulling me here, to the Temple of Tezcatlipoca. His name means "smoking mirror," and this place is a temple of the smoking mirror. Obsidian. When I got here, I found the Berserkers waiting for me. They helped me survive. I didn't know quite why until just recently-- until I decided to trust someone I never thought I'd trust. It was then that I found out I could not only control the Berserkers, but I could create them. They call me La Loba, "The Bone Woman." We let you out because I needed to test his loyalty. Did you know that Scott became an Alpha without having to kill anyone? He's been through quite a lot without ever having to kill. I think it's time to change that. : KIRA: No, Scott. No, Scott, no! : KIRA: UHH! TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILES: Dad, Scott and Kira have been kidnapped and taken to Mexico, okay? I think that's a pretty good reason for a trip to Mexico! : STILINSKI: Okay. Even if Deaton is right about this-- : STILES: Yeah... : STILINSKI: --The best thing to do is to go through the proper channels. : STILES: Dad-- : STILINSKI: That means calling the right law enforcement agencies, border patrol, putting out an all-points... : STILES: Dad, I can't just wait around for the wheels of bureaucracy to start spinning in five different government offices, okay? Someone needs to go down there right now, find them, and rescue them! I'm going. : STILINSKI: I can keep you from going. : STILES: I'd find a way. : STILINSKI: I can throw you in a cell! : STILES: I'd still find a way. : STILINSKI: sighing Stiles, please-- just give me a little more time to verify something slightly more concrete than a psychic vision by some guy with a third eye! : STILINSKI: Look, I will call every law enforcement agency all the way down to South America if I have to. If nothing turns up, then I'll book two flights to Mexico. We'll both go. Okay? : STILES: Okay. Okay, great. Do I get a gun? : STILINSKI: No. DEREK'S LOFT : DEREK: sighing I still don't like relying on these things. : BRAEDEN: I get it-- you miss your power. I would, too. : DEREK: It's not about power, it's about being able to help. I don't like feeling helpless. : BRAEDEN: I'm human... Do I look helpless? : DEREK: You're a much better shot than me. : BRAEDEN: Do you really think you won't be coming back? : DEREK: Not alive. : BRAEDEN: You know I'm not okay with that. : DEREK: sighing I am... If it saves Scott and Kira. : DEREK: But, to be honest, I don't even know if this is enough firepower to take down one Berserker. : PETER: Not even close. : PETER: Killing a Berserker is next to impossible. It's not just the firepower, it's breaking the animal spirit from the human. : DEREK: Well, the only person we know with that kind of experience is Argent, and he's not getting back to me. : PETER: Well, then you're going to need help... Like Malia, maybe Liam, and definitely me. MCCALL HOUSE : STILES: Here, try that. : MALIA: Fabric softener. : STILES: Remember, Scott's life is on the line. : STILES: ...Yeah, that works, too. : STILES: Oh! : STILES: Liam, go home. You're not coming with us. : LIAM: Why not? : STILES: Because it's a full moon, and I don't feel like driving all the way down to Mexico just to have you rip my throat out. : LIAM: You can lock me up, right? Chain me down to the backseat or something? : MALIA: You tore through the last chains, remember? : STILES: Yeah, we would have to freeze you in carbonite to get you down there. : LIAM: Okay, then where do we get carbonite? : STILES: Seriously? You haven't seen it, either? : LIAM: Wait! What if we put me in the trunk? : MALIA: You'd get out of that, too. : STILES: Liam, you've been a Werewolf all of five minutes. You don't have to do this. : LIAM: I know I don't, but I want to. There's gotta be bigger chains, a bigger trunk, or something! There has to be. : STILES: Maybe there is... DEREK'S LOFT : STILES: How'd you get a prison transport van? : BRAEDEN: scoffing I'm a U.S. Marshal. : STILES: Yeah, I thought that was just a cover... : DEREK: Are we really bringing him? : STILES: Are we really bringing him? : PETER: We're bringing everyone that we can. And, considering Scott and Kira were taken the night before a full moon, we should probably get going. : MALIA: What's that mean? : PETER: If Kate took Scott back to the same temple that she took Derek, how do we know she's not planning to do the same thing to him? : LIAM: What, she wants to make him younger? : DEREK: Or take him back to when he wasn't a Werewolf... : PETER: A Werewolf can't steal a True Alpha's power. But, maybe a Nagual Jaguar with the power of Tezcatlipoca behind her...? Maybe she can. : PETER: So, if everyone is sufficiently freaked out, I say we get going... : STILES: We can't-- not without Lydia. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LYDIA: I hope this works... : BERSERKER: Grrrrrrrrrr... DEREK'S LOFT : DEREK: What's she doing at the school, anyway? : MALIA: We got Kira's sword, but we need something with a stronger scent. Lydia went to get a jacket out of her locker. : STILES: Nothing... : BRAEDEN: If she has a car, she can catch up to us. : PETER: That's a good point. We'll call her from the road. : LYDIA: No, what if something happened? What if she's in trouble? : PETER: Fine. You stay-- you find her. We're going on without you. : LIAM: I could call Mason. He has a study group at the school. Maybe he could look for her? : STILES: All right. Fine. : STILES: I need to be back there with Derek and Liam-- I've got some experience dealing with out-of-control teen wolves. You gonna be okay riding with Peter? : MALIA: He is my father. Maybe we could do some bonding. : STILES: No. No bonding. Play the radio. Play it loud. : PETER: Remember what we're dealing with-- it's not just Kate, it's Berserkers. You might see human eyes behind those skulls... Do not assume there's any humanity left. : PETER: Oh... This little one is terrified of them, aren't you? : PETER: Don't worry, my friend. It is that fear that will keep you alive. A reminder to everyone? You do not fight Berserkers to survive-- you fight to kill. LA IGLESIA is lurking in the temple below the church, growling quietly under his breath as he waits for the fight to begin. Behind his mask, his brown human eyes look dead inside, as though the real Scott has been locked away BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MASON: the phone Yeah, her car's here. You want me to look around the school and see if I can find her? : LIAM: the phone Yeah, definitely. Call me as soon as you find her. ON THE ROAD : DEREK: All good? : DEREK: Okay. Now, I brought something to help you. This has been with my family for centuries-- it's a very powerful supernatural talisman. We use it to teach Betas how to control themselves on a full moon. : STILES: ...Yes. It's powerful. : STILES: Very powerful. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MASON: Lydia? : MASON: No wonder she's not answering... : MASON: What the hell? : BERSERKER: Grrrr.... ON THE ROAD : PETER: Do you mind if I turn the radio down? : PETER: You worried about Stiles? : MALIA: I'm worried about everyone. : PETER: Do I need to be worried about you? We have to go through the Berserkers to get to Kate. Then, we have to go through Kate to get to Scott and Kira. Trust me-- it's going to get messy. : MALIA: Scott says we don't kill people... : PETER: You think Scott wouldn't kill to save Kira? Would you kill to save Stiles? : PETER: What is it? : MALIA: The full moon. : PETER: Good. You'll need that power. : LIAM: Whatever you were gonna teach me... I think you better start. LA IGLESIA : KIRA: whimpering Agh... Ugh... Ugh... : NOSHIKO: It's all right to cry. It's no measure of your strength. : KIRA: But I'm not strong. I need to get up. I need to tell them... : NOSHIKO: How do you know you can't? : KIRA: Because I'm not healing. You told me why I never get sick, and you said I'd learn to heal. : NOSHIKO: Then learn. : KIRA: I can't. I don't know how-- how to start, or what to do. : NOSHIKO: I told you once that foxes and wolves tend not to get along... but they are similar creatures, aren't they? You've seen wolves heal. How do they do it? : NOSHIKO: Kira! How do they trigger it? : KIRA: Pain. With pain. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LYDIA: Are you okay? : MASON: My head... : MASON: Ohhhh... : LYDIA: Yeah, it's probably gonna hurt a lot... : MASON: There was this guy. Huge-- really huge. He had a-a skull on his face. : LYDIA: Yeah, I know. I saw it, too. : MASON: My phone's gone. : LYDIA: Yeah, I think that's the point. : MASON: Okay, well, why? What's he gonna do to us? : LYDIA: I don't know, but it definitely doesn't want us to leave. : MASON: Lydia... Why do you keep saying "it?" : BERSERKER: Grrrr... : MASON: What is that thing? : LYDIA: Not human. ON THE ROAD : DEREK: Liam, you with me? : DEREK: We have a mantra that we use. You repeat it. You focus on the words. It's like meditating-- you say the words until you feel control coming back to you. : LIAM: Okay. : LIAM: Okay, okay! What are the words? : DEREK: Okay, look at the triskelion. See the symbol? I have a tattoo on my back, it's the same thing. Each spiral means something. : STILES: Alpha, Beta, Omega... : DEREK: It represents the idea that we can always rise to one and fall back to another. Betas can become Alphas. Alphas can become Betas. : LIAM: Can Alphas become Omegas? : DEREK: All you have to do is say the three words... And with each one, you tell yourself you're getting calmer, more in control. Go ahead. : LIAM: Alpha, Beta-- : DEREK: Slower. : LIAM: Alpha... Beta... Omega... : LIAM: UGH! Alpha... Beta... Omega... : DEREK: Good. Say it again. Remember, every time you say the words, you're getting calmer. : LIAM: Alpha... Beta... : LIAM: Omega... : DEREK: Say it again. : STILES: anxiously Derek, I don't think the powerful talisman-of-self-control is working. : LIAM: Ahh! AHH! : DEREK: Liam, say it again! : LIAM: RAWRRRR! : DEREK: Liam! : STILES: LIAM! : LIAM: AHHHHHHH! : BRAEDEN: Derek? : STILES: I think we're gonna need to go a little faster. ON THE ROAD : DEREK: Keep going! : LIAM: RAWRRR! : DEREK: Liam! Liam! : BRAEDEN: We're almost there! : PETER: You're trying to stay in control? : MALIA: Trying to stay human. : PETER: That's exactly your problem-- Scott has you thinking that control and humanity are the same for us. Now, let me give you some fatherly advice... If you're gonna face something as animal as a Berserker and try to win, you need to focus on the animal inside you. You'll need every ounce of ferocity and savagery you can muster. You'll need it all. : DEREK: Keep focus! : STILES: Derek, I don't think "Alpha, Beta, Omega" is resonating with him. : DEREK: You know any other mantras? : STILES: ...Yeah. I do. : STILES: Liam! Liam! What three things cannot be long hidden? : LIAM: Grrrrr! : STILES: Liam! Liam, look at me. What three things cannot long be hidden? What three things? : LIAM: Sun... the moon... the truth. : STILES: That's it. Say it again. : LIAM: The sun... the moon... the truth. : BRAEDEN: Derek? : DEREK: We're okay. : LIAM: Sun... moon... and the truth. LA IGLESIA : LIAM: I can't believe I did it! : LIAM: chuckling For a minute there, I thought I was gonna tear the two of you apart. : STILES: Yeah, that would have made for an awkward ride home, so thanks... : DEREK: You think you can bring the same level of control and strength inside La Iglesia? : STILES: All right! We might actually be able to do this. : PETER: How bad is it? : DEREK: I'm fine! I'm fine. Just get to Scott. : DEREK: Just find him. We'll be right behind you. Go. : DEREK: Go! : DEREK: Hey... Hey, save him. : STILES: This way. : DEREK: weakly Lydia was right... LA IGLESIA : STILES: Okay, everyone, stop. Stop, stop, stop, stop. We gotta figure out where we are, then we gotta figure out how to find Scott and Kira. : STILES: muttering How do I even have service...? : STILES: the phone Hi, Dad... Okay, Dad, I know you're angry-- : STILINSKI: the phone Oh, I'm beyond angry! I've reached a level of fury that you could not possibly comprehend. : STILES: the phone Okay, well, when I get back, you can ground me. : STILINSKI: the phone Ground you? ''Ground you? I'm going to hobble you! Now, please, tell me you're all right. Tell me that you're safe.'' : STILES: the phone You want me to lie? : STILINSKI: the phone Oh, God. Okay. Tell me-tell me what I can do. How can I help? : STILES: the phone Lydia-- she was at the school when we called Mason to look for her, but now we're not hearing back from either of them. I don't know, Dad... I don't know what I'm doing. You know, I'm just... I'm trying to save my friends. : STILINSKI: the phone Okay. I'll find Lydia and Mason. You get Scott and Kira. You save your friends. : STILES: the phone Dad, if it's one of the Berserkers at the school, you're gonna need firepower. A lot. : LIAM: What do we do now? : MALIA: Duck! : PETER: Go back! Get back! Go! Go, go, go, go! LA IGLESIA : BRAEDEN: Can you still pull a trigger? : DEREK: nodding Yeah... : BRAEDEN: Stay with me! You're gonna be okay. : DEREK: weakly It's a mortal wound... and right now, I'm feeling pretty mortal... : BRAEDEN: I'm not gonna let you die. : BERSERKER: GRRRRR... : DEREK: Eh, you might just have to... concentrate on saving yourself... : KATE: RAWRRRRRR! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LYDIA: whispering I don't hear it. : LYDIA: Come on. : MASON: No, no. There's only one way out on this side of the basement. : LYDIA: I know. But if we don't get out of here, someone's going to die. : MASON: How do you know that? : LYDIA: I just do. We have to at least see if he's blocking the exit. : MASON: Yeah... He's blocking it. LA IGLESIA : PETER: Go! Go! Go! Go! : MALIA: Go find Kira and Scott! Go! : KATE: How much did they pay you? : BRAEDEN: Way more than you're worth! : CALAVERA HUNTER: Esta seguro! Vengamos! It's safe! Let's come on! : STILES: Scott? : STILES: Kira? : STILES: OH! : STILES: Are you okay? : KIRA: It's Scott. Stiles, it's Scott. : STILES: What? : KIRA: The Berserker-- it's him. Kate did it. : STILES: What are you talking about? : KIRA: She made him into one of them. I don't know how, but it's him. And if they don't know it, they could kill him. : STILES: That's why Lydia's not here... They won't know they're killing Scott. : BRAEDEN: Derek? : BRAEDEN: Derek? : BRAEDEN: Derek... BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MASON: Are you serious? : LYDIA: Very. : MASON: A baseball bat? Against that guy? Or thing, or whatever it is? : LYDIA: My friends are in trouble, and so is Liam, your best friend. They need me. I'm going for it. : LYDIA: ...And yes, with a baseball bat. : MASON: ARGH!!!!! : MASON: I thought you said it wanted to keep us here, not hurt us! : LYDIA: I think it changed its mind... : STILINSKI: Excuse me! : STILINSKI: ...Catch! : STILINSKI: You both okay? : LYDIA: It was after me. It wanted me to stay in Beacon Hills. I think this was all some sort of distraction. : STILINSKI: Because you knew they're trying to kill someone. : MASON: Kill who? : LYDIA: ...Scott. LA IGLESIA : PETER: Take him! Aim for the skull. : PETER: Kill it! Kill it now! : STILES: No, wait! Wait! : STILES: Malia, wait! It's Scott! : STILES: It's Scott. : MALIA: OW! : KIRA: Scott? Scott, don't! : STILES: Scott, it's me-- : KIRA: Scott, don't! : LIAM: Scott... : PARRISH: They're not going down! : PARRISH: Nothing's getting through that armor, and I'm running out of ammo. : LIAM: Scott! Scott, listen! Listen! Listen! You're not a monster! : LIAM: You're a Werewolf... like me. : SCOTT: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRR! : SCOTT: You... : SCOTT: The only one who knew as much as Argent about the Berserkers... about the Nagual. You taught Kate. You helped her. All for power. : PETER: For my family's power... to be rightfully inherited by me. Not usurped by some idiot teenage boy so incorruptible, he won't shed the blood of his enemies even when justified. You don't deserve your power. Not power like this. : PETER: Oh, sorry, sweetheart. We'll talk about this later. : SCOTT: Kira! : PETER: You were my Beta first, Scott. It was my bite that changed your life... and my bite that can end it. : SCOTT: Then end it, Peter! Because you won't get another chance. : PETER: RAWR! : SCOTT: RAWWR! LA IGLESIA : KATE: You're next, Araya-- I'm coming to kill you next. : ARAYA: Come, La Loba. Let me show you how the Calaveras die. : DEREK: RAWRRRRR! : KATE: AHHHHHHHH! : KATE: You were... you were dead. : DEREK: No... I was evolving-- something you'll never do. : KATE: ...Chris? LA IGLESIA : PETER: Come on, Scott! : PETER: Come on! : PETER: Pathetic. : PETER: Fight like an Alpha, Scott! : PETER: You want to defeat me? You're going to have to kill me! : SCOTT: You were never an Alpha, Peter... But you were always a monster. LA IGLESIA : KATE: You want to kill me, Chris? : ARGENT: No... But I don't want to save you anymore, either. I don't know that you're worth saving. : KATE: incredulously Just like when we were kids-- always trying to make me the bad guy. : KATE: You can't see them clearly anymore, can you? Scott's not your little hero-- none of them are. Not when they killed Allison. : ARGENT: Allison died. She died saving her friends. Who would you die for, hmmm? : KATE: You're not gonna kill me... And you're not gonna catch me. : KATE: Not you... Not Peter... and not the Calaveras. LA IGLESIA : ARGENT: There's enough yellow wolfsbane to keep Peter out for the trip back... But be careful. : SCOTT: You're really going with them? : ARGENT: I made a deal with the Calaveras weeks ago. They'll leave you alone-- all of you. But only if I help them catch Kate. : KIRA: What if you can't? : ARGENT: I'll find her. Someone has to. : DEREK: You're not really a U.S. Marshal, are you? : BRAEDEN: I was... But I spent too long looking for one person. It's hard to keep a job when part of it becomes an obsession. : DEREK: Who were you after? : BRAEDEN: All I know is a code name-- the Desert Wolf. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILES: Dad, you smell terrible. : STILINSKI: Yup. You do, too. : STILINSKI: Malia Come here. : STILINSKI: I'm just so glad you're both safe. : STILINSKI: Hey, what do you say we get outta here? Get something to eat? : STILES: Great! I'm starving. : MALIA: Okay. : STILES: Yo, Daddy...? : STILINSKI: What's your favorite food? : MALIA: Uh, pizza... : STILES: Hey-- : STILES: Dad? : STILES: ...Bring me back a slice? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : NOSHIKO: The shard of obsidian you brought back, Kira... There's a reason you kept it. And a reason your father took the liberty of making an alteration to it. : NOSHIKO: Do you know what it is? : KIRA: ...A tail. : NOSHIKO: proudly Your first. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LIAM: Then Stiles said that Scott and Kira were stuck in Mexico, which was why they missed the game... Uh, so we went down to Mexico to drive them back from Mexico, and that's why we all missed practiced... 'Cause... We were all in Mexico... : COACH: You took Kira on a date to Mexico? : SCOTT: It was our first real date... : COACH: In Mexico? : STILES: They wanted to do something special. : COACH: Huh. Okay. I believe you. : LIAM: Really? : COACH: Absolutely not! But I've had experiences south of the border that would knock the genitals off you boys. : COACH: Still, let me be clear to you two... This kid's the best talent I've seen in years-- so he's your responsibility now. You boys are gonna stick together. You're gonna look out for each other. And you're gonna have each other's backs. You got it? : SCOTT: We got it. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : LYDIA: This used to be on a hard drive... But, we eventually decided it might be a good idea to have a hard copy around so we put it in a book. : PARRISH: What is it? : LYDIA: It's called the Bestiary. Whatever you are, it might be in here. I'd like to help you figure it out. EICHEN HOUSE : PETER: You actually think this is gonna hold me? You think you can shoot me up with wolfsbane, make me docile and weak, and I won't find a way out? : VALACK: It's not just the wolfsbane... It's the mountain ash wood framework of the cells. It's all around it. : PETER: Who the hell are you? : VALACK: I could tell you... But it's easier if I just... show you... : PETER: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 4 Category:Unfinished Transcripts